A Little Faster
This is a songfic by Rainy for Robo's contest. The song is called "A Little Faster" and I think it's pretty cool; you guys should definitely check it out if you read this. The OA is There For Tomorrow. Hope you enjoy! You keep calling it a crash and burn Just wait your turn You might have time to speak "... and that's why we should engage ShadowClan in battle. They're idiots, and we'd do well to teach them a lesson." Inwardly, Nightclaw groaned. If he could've pounded Talonpaw into the ground, he would have seized the chance. With the wind ruffling his short fur and a fire lighting his golden eyes - those eyes that were so like their mother's - he cut an imposing figure. But he was only an apprentice. And it showed. Up on the High Ledge, Oakstar was watching with equal parts amusement and irritation. "I see, Talonpaw. Thank you for contributing, but it is not your place to speak at this Clan meeting. I've talked with Sleetsnow and the senior warriors; we all agree that a peaceful option would be much better for ThunderClan. Being a warrior is not all about fighting." A severe glint came into his eyes. "You would do well to learn that." If the Clan leader had told him something like that in front of the entire Clan, Nightclaw would have died of mortal embarrassment. Talonpaw just rolled his eyes, muttered, "Whatever," and turned away. As the rest of the cats dispersed around him, Nightclaw tried to make for his younger brother. He was seething with fury. Yes, Talonpaw was his only living family left on this earth. But that didn't make him any less annoying. Seriously, his brother couldn't ever ''play by the rules. Was it really that hard to hold your tongue? He could have voiced his opinion later, but no, he had to spew it out to Oakstar himself. As if the leader of ThunderClan cared what an apprentice had to say. Goldnight, their mother, had told Nightclaw to protect and take care of his brother the night she died. But he just wasn't sure he was up to it. Talonpaw was more then a handful, and he constantly evaded authority. Sometimes Nightclaw wondered if anything could tame him at all. "I guess Oakstar was just having a bad day," Talonpaw was saying loudly as Nightclaw approached. "Poor guy. It happens to the best of us." "It was not Oakstar's fault, it was- Talonpaw! Are you listening?" ''Why me? ''he wondered. 'There barely was a lesson learned' 'Cause in return your fame is dead to me'' "Yeah, yeah I'm listening, Nightclaw." Casually, Talonpaw wove through the throng of apprentices around him. One of them, a pretty dappled apprentice Nightclaw knew to be Featherpaw, brushed her fur against his and smiled at him. Rolling his eyes at the grin on Talonpaw's face, Nightclaw dragged his brother away. Facing him, he said, "You think you're pretty cool, huh?" In response, Talonpaw gestured with his tail at the other apprentices, who were still throwing glances over their shoulders and giggling. Nightclaw fought the urge to throttle both them and his brother. "It's not just me. They think I'm cool too." Instead of screaming - which was what he would have liked to do - Nightclaw took a deep breath till the red cleared from his vision. "That doesn't matter. What you did was wrong, and-" "Talonpaw! We're going hunting!" "Coming!" A blast of cool air and dust hit Nightclaw as his brother sped off in pursuit of his friends. Being the mature, responsible older brother that he was, Nightclaw did the obvious thing. He screamed. I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet But it was never good enough for me Oh no you don't. Gritting his teeth, Nightclaw spit dust out of his mouth and raced after Talonpaw- only to slam into Sleetsnow, the ThunderClan deputy. "Sorry!" he yelped, helping her to her paws. Her blue eyes widened. "Where are you off to in such a hurry Nightclaw?" Then she seemed to realize who he was. "Oh. Talonpaw in trouble again." "Yep." The instant she moved aside, he was off again, charging up the side of the quarry; the apprentices had already vanished from view. He knew Talonpaw was a good runner, but he wasn't getting away scott-free this time. He was going to get hit with at least two moons of elders' bedding duty, if not more. And that was just the beginning of it. Just thinking about the look on Oakstar's face when the apprentice had spoken out drove Nightclaw to insane speeds of running. With a sigh, he realized how pathetic he must seem to everyone else, always chasing down his brother. But he couldn't help it. He was the older one; he had to be more responsible. Had to be the caretaker. Someday, maybe he would get to kick back and relax. But Nightclaw doubted he'd be able to anyway. Sure, it must be nice to always have someone else watching your back. To be able to do whatever you wanted. But he couldn't do that. It was in his blood to achieve a higher standard, to do what was right. He was a goody-two-paws to the bitter end. I bit the tongue behind my teeth It was never good enough for me You said you always keep your word Show me what you're after I thought you promised me the world Tell me what you're after Go on and take it way too far 'Cause here we are, waiting once again You said you always keep your word Show me what you're after Just a little faster Are mine the only eyes that see, so subtly This cut and dry routine Even when you're by my side I still need time to feel the company I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet But it was never good enough for me I bit the tongue behind my teeth It was never good enough for me You said you always keep your word Show me what you're after I thought you promised me the world Tell me what you're after Go on and take it way too far 'Cause here we are, waiting once again You said you always keep your word Show me what you're after Just a little faster Just a little faster... Hold your breath now The bad blood's wearing thin From the pain that settles in When we learn too much too soon Hold your breath now The bad blood's wearing thin From the pain that settles in When we learn too much too soon Too soon You said you always keep your word Show me what you're after I thought you promised me the world Tell me what you're after Go on and take it way too far 'Cause here we are, waiting once again You said you always keep your word Show me what you're after It was never good enough for me Show me what you're after Just a little faster Category:Rainy's Fanfics Category:Rainy's Songfics